


Baalgopal

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: The chronicles of little mahendra from the pov of his Aunt lakshmi(set in nidhana verse..the whole credit of which goes to @avani)





	Baalgopal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> 1.for week 4 challenge.Baahubali summertime challenge. 
> 
> 2.for those unaware..lakshmi is devasena's lady in waiting who stays back with Amarendra and devasena in the workers village .This one shot is set in nidhana verse.

These days yuvarani Devasena has taken a keen interest in cooking!  
Probably another challenge between her and maharaj baahubali,I chuckled thinking about their never ending bickering. 

Since the amount of charred food was increasing disproportionately,I had put yuvarani to help me with more difficult yet small tasks ,her favorite being scraping the coconut.

It was someone else's favorite too.

I heard the sound of small anklets approaching the kitchen.Here he comes!I silently moved outside to grind the spices and also to not to interrupt the cutest moment of the day!

Little mahi toddled to his mother and gave his heart stealing smile and yuvarani was trying real hard to play the strict mother.  
But who wouldn't melt in front of our little Krishna?

Yuvarani took mahi in her lap who excitedly pointed at the coconut scrapes..'nja nja' he said.  
He wanted another mouthful and yuvarani couldn't help but give him one more .Mahi rewarded her with a slobbery kiss as I warded off all the drishti on our baalgopal!


End file.
